Lost in the Well
by RadiantFire
Summary: When Hiccup discovers that the well has been drained of all water, she flies down the well and discovers a maze beneath the village, along with multiple threats to the village and the island itself. When Hiccup finds herself lost in the maze, and unable to warn the others, she realises that no one knows where she is.
1. Hiccup’s Nightmares

Hiccup looked all around her as everyone ran in all directions in desperation to live. Hiccup looked at the buildings. Most of them were on fire, some were gone. Hiccup looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood.

When Hiccup looked into one of the shields, she looked at the centre that was showing her reflection. The little girl Hiccup saw was not her. The girl had black hair and purple, glowing eyes. Some of her skin was black. Hiccup didn't look like her young self. She looked completely insane.

To Hiccup's surprise, she smiled at her reflection, as if she was proud. Hiccup then began laughing maniacally as she chased the people through the village, killing them in horrendous ways. She burned them alive with fire. She drove all life out of their bodies with lightning. She withered them with extreme levels of heat. Hiccup even took some weapons and used them to dismember the bodies of the dead Berkians to taunt the remaining villagers.

But, there was one way of killing them that Hiccup had not yet seen. Hiccup looked to the sky and raised her hands on each side of her body. She heard herself laughing insanely again as her vision faded. All she heard was screaming and pleads for mercy. But she just wouldn't head the voices. All she did was laugh.

000

Hiccup opened her eyes, looking around her room for relief. It was all just another nightmare.

Hiccup didn't understand anything. Why was this happening to her? Were these dreams supposed to have a meaning? Was she going insane? There was one question that Hiccup dreaded the most. What if she really was the demon that everyone had once feared? What if these dreams were warning her of what was going to happen to her people?

Hiccup needed to do something. So she climbed out her ceiling door and flew to the cove.

000

Hiccup did one last scan before she knew she was alone. Hiccup cupped her hands around her mouth, "Pitch, I'm here! I need your help!"

A black cloud appeared out of the air, and Pitch emerged from it.

"My friend, what's happened? You seem as though you've seen a ghost!"

Hiccup tried to hide the fact that she was shaking, "I've been having these nightmares. Every one of them is about me killing my father, killing my village, killing everyone that I see. I want them to stop, but I'm scared that those dreams will come true."

Pitch sighed, "Hiccup, those dreams are from me. I am trying to warn you. I'm sorry for giving you such terrible nightmares, but I wanted you to know that your powers are growing. If they become too strong, they take control of the host, and you lose all control. Once the powers have control over you, it's as if you died and reincarnated, taking on a new personality."

Hiccup sighed, "How can I stop them from growing?"

"You can't. They will grow and there's nothing you can do about it. The only thing you can do is grow with it. You must learn to control them."

Hiccup stepped forward, "That's why I'm here. I need you to help me learn how to do that."

Pitch shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that. But I can help you find other dragons who can provide assistance. Come to this cove whenever you can, but you must be alone. Then, I will tell you about anyone who has the same gifts as you, and then we can help you learn to control them."

Hiccup nodded, and Pitch vaporised into the air.

Hiccup flew back to the house before anyone else could awaken.


	2. The Wrestling Match

"C'mon, Toothless! Hold her down!"

"Get up, Hiccup! Show him what you got!"

Hiccup and Toothless decided to pass the time with a wrestling match to see who could do a better job of defending themselves. So far, Toothless was winning, as he had Hiccup pinned to the ground.

Toothless looked at his spectators and roared triumphantly. Hiccup saw her chance and gently nudged Toothless with her knee. When Toothless looked down at Hiccup, Hiccup stared up at Toothless, straight into his eyes.

Hiccup had just discovered a new power a few hours ago. If Hiccup focused hard enough, she could make her eyes glow so bright that looking at the sun would barely give the victim enough light to see. The blindness only lasted a few seconds, but it would last long enough for Hiccup to get up.

As her plan seemed to work, Hiccup crawled out from under Toothless and jumped on his back. She stunned Toothless with a scratch under the chin and held Toothless' head down after the dragon collapsed.

Hiccup chuckled as her friends cheered. Toothless changed form after Hiccup stood up and glared at her, "That wasn't a fair fight. You cheated. Everyone knows that a dragon's soft spot."

Hiccup smiled, "I was only using what I know about my opponent to beat him."

Fishlegs straightened his posture, "See? It's good to know about dragons."

Hiccup looked at Stormfly. The dragon seemed tense, more than usual. But it was possible that Stormfly heard some birds and was looking for them, so Hiccup excused the behaviour.

"Hiccup?"

Stoick walked up to Hiccup with a bucket in his hand, "I need you to get some water."

Hiccup nodded and took the bucket with her. As she walked away, Jack nodded Draymore into an alley.

Once they were alone, Jack was the first to speak, "Did you see her?"

Draymore nodded, "I did. But she didn't seem like she was having the same nightmare. There wasn't black sand flying over her head either. I stayed up until midnight. Nothing happened."

Jack sighed. "At least Pitch isn't behind this. But why is she having those nightmares?"

000

Hiccup looked down the well to see how long the task would take, since she had a long flight planned. She wanted to get this done quickly so she could clear her head. After all, she hadn't had a peaceful flight for a long time.

When Hiccup looked down the well, she couldn't see any water. It wasn't because it was too dark. Hiccup had enhanced vision. But even with her special vision, she couldn't see the distorted reflection that water would make.

Hiccup set the bucket on the side of the well and jumped down the well, ready to clutch the wall if she ever needed to. When she reached the bottom, Hiccup never expected to be greeted by nothing but damp dirt.


	3. Gobber's Pet Peeve Followed by a Problem

Draymore leaned against the wall of one of the village houses as he watched two baby Terrible Terrors playing a game of tag. Every moment, the dragons' location changed. They'd be in the air, then the ground, then on the roofs, then back to the air.

Draymore was interrupted by a obnoxious groan behind him. He turned around saw Snotlout walking past him with two buckets. Snotlout seemed completely annoyed as he walked by.

Draymore chuckled, "What's wrong? Hiccup ignore your flirting techniques again?"

Snotlout let out an exaggerated sigh, "No. It's time for Gobber to get a bath."

Draymore chuckled, "And this is bad how? Isn't it good that he's being cleaned?"

"Not if you're the one cleaning him. He hates baths more than you and Hiccup hate eels."

Draymore burst into complete laughter.

Stormfly landed a few feet away from the boys and let her rider dismount. Astro ran up with relief, "I just saw Gobber hiding at the docks. We have to get there before he hides somewhere else."

Draymore shook his head in amusement, "How about I help you guys. I gotta see how this ends."

The three boys mounted their dragons and raced to the docks.

000

Hiccup observed her surroundings as she saw three tunnels going in different directions. The first thing that came to mind was, _Where did all the water go? How did these tunnels get here?_

As Hiccup stood there, looking at the tunnels, she began to realise many things. The village's water supply had vanished. Something was living right under the village, and no one knew about it. That something could be dangerous. Of course, Snotlout would use this to get some easy wealth.

Hiccup knew she had to find the water and redirect it to the well. Hiccup chose the narrowest tunnel and pushed any boulders she could move into the tunnel's mouth. Once there were boulders lined up along the edge of the tunnel, Hiccup melted the boulders slightly and let the boulders cool, creating the start of a wall that would block the water once it returned.

Hiccup looked around the clearing. The only boulders left were too big and heavy for Hiccup to move. Hiccup had to venture into one of the tunnels and look for smaller boulders. Hiccup chose the tunnel to the left began her journey. Knowing that one could easily get lost in a cave, Hiccup used her claws to make a large arrow in the wall, pointing back to the well.

000

Draymore crept up to a stack of barrels and peeked through the gap between them. He could clearly see Gobber watching for the riders. Draymore changed form and jumped over the stack of barrels, hoping to pin Gobber to the dock by surprise. But, he only landed next to Gobber, and made him flee.

Snotlout and Astro ran after Gobber as they pushed through the crowded docks. They chased the blacksmith through the village. They chased him through the market, the village square, even the farmland where Sven's sheep distracted the middle-aged blacksmith.

Gobber ran through the field of sheep and tried to hide in the stables. Toothless watched Gobber and followed him in a stealthy manner. Gobber stood in the stables with his back to the wall. Toothless observed the surroundings carefully.

Behind Gobber, there were a few troughs, one for sheep, one for pigs, and the third for the yaks. Toothless looked to the left. There was a door for the sheep, with a fenced path to the sheep trough. When Toothless looked to the right, he could see Snotlout hiding around the doorway for Sven's wagon. Toothless nodded toward the sheep's door, and Snotlout passed the plan on to Astro, who made his way toward the second exit. Toothless put his focus back on Gobber, who was staring right in his direction.

Gobber sighed, "I'm not doing it this time, buddy. I know you're there. Come on! Give me your best shot! I won't give up!"

Toothless revealed himself and walked up to Gobber. As Gobber back away, Astro crept in through the sheep pen and waited for Gobber to focus completely on Toothless.

Gobber pointed his axe at the black dragon threateningly, "Not another step, Draymore. You may be a dragon, but you haven't the slightest experience with fighting me."

Astro pounced over the fence and tackled Gobber to the ground. As Astro held Gobber's arm behind his back, Fishlegs came running in holding a bucket.

They were expecting a bucketful of water to be thrown on Gobber's head, but Fishlegs held the bucket upside down and shook his head, "I dropped the bucket down three times. There's no water. The well's gone dry."

Snotlout's jaw dropped, "What? We chased this gorilla through the island for nothing?"

Fishlegs, "No! There's still the lagoon in the cove."

Astro looked to Toothless, who changed form into human, "Draymore, should we tell Stoick?"

Draymore shook his head, "Stoick asked Hiccup to get some water from the well earlier this morning. She probably told him herself. We'll just get Gobber's bath over with so that I can find Hiccup and have a rematch."


	4. Intruder

"Okay," Hiccup sighed to herself, "That's the tenth one." She scratched another arrow on the wall of the tunnel. Every time Hiccup came to a point where the tunnel would break in two of three, she would stop and remain quiet and still. Whenever she heard a certain noise, she would head in that specific direction.

Hiccup wasn't just wandering the tunnels, in case you were wondering. What Hiccup was doing, was tracking water. She would listen carefully for the sounds of rushing water and follow it. She would follow the barely-visible damp trail as she walked through the underground labyrinth.

Hiccup stopped when she saw her current tunnel break into four different directions. There was only one problem; Hiccup was close, but that meant that the noises were loud enough to bounce off the walls, meaning that all Hiccup was able to hear was echoes of the rushing water. The echoes of the hidden stream bounced off every wall of every nearby tunnel. This caused a massive wave of confusion. Hiccup could no longer tell which way the echoes were coming from.

As Hiccup stood there, debating on which tunnel to take, she began to hear something. That new noise wasn't water related. The noises sounded like voices - dragon voices. The voices were possible closer than the water because Hiccup could easily tell that they were coming form the tunnel to the far right.

Hiccup walked slowly to that tunnel and pressed her black ear against the wall. She could barely hear two different dragons speaking amongst themselves.

 **"The water is gone. There's nothing in the way now."**

 **"Perfect. He will be pleased to hear that."**

 **"Should we tunnel closer to the surface? We should try to discover what those humans are planning for their slaves."**

 **"We should gain permission from him first. Humans are smarter than one would think."**

 **"I still find it hard to believe that those wretched demons would think it excusable to force the dragons to do their bidding."**

Hiccup took a moment to think about this. There were dragons spying on the village. From what she was hearing, those dragons thought that she was being used as a slave, along with the other dragons. Hiccup thought about looking for those dragons and explain why the village has dragons living with them.

 **"DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!"**

Hiccup jumped as she spun around. She was cornered by a pack of Whispering Deaths. Hiccup scanned her surroundings. There was no way out this time. Hiccup was completely surrounded. There was nothing she could do.

Hiccup raised her hands in surrender, **"It's okay. I won't-"**

 **"NO SPEAKING!"**

Hiccup bit her tongue. She could hear the other dragons murmuring to each other.

 **"She can speak in the dragon tongue."**

 **"How does she do that?"**

 **"How can she understand us?"**

The largest Whispering Death pointed his tail at Hiccup in a threatening manner, **"Who are you? Why are you here? Speak! Don't try to imitate us!"**

Hiccup sighed, "The village well has gone dry. I came down here looking for a way to bring the water back. I didn't know there was anyone down here."

 **"Yet, here you are, spying on us."**

"I was listening for-"

 **"SILENCE! You may be loyal to your chieftain, but I'm sure that will change. Everyone, surround the prisoner. Don't let her out of your sight."**

The other three Whispering Deaths took a place on each side of Hiccup, forming a circle around her. Knowing there was nothing else to do, Hiccup walked with them as they lead her to their nest. Hiccup thought that if she could try reasoning with their leader, she'd be able to leave peacefully and restore the water supply.


	5. Unknown Fears

Hiccup was told to kneel as the leading Whispering Death hovered in front of a large hole in the wall of the nest. Hiccup pictured what their leader would look like. There were many other holes in the wall, but out of all of them, this hole was the largest. How big was their leader. The largest dragon was often considered worthy of being the leader.

The first Whispering Death bowed his head, **"Master, we found this girl spying on us in the western tunnels. What should we do with her?"**

Hiccup heard the leader speaking from within his dugout, **"Let me see her."**

Hiccup looked up at a enormous, white Whispering Death that seemed to be twice the size of the average Whispering Death. The dragon had large white wings and a long tail that turned red at the end. The average Whispering Death had white eyes, making them look blind, but the leader had blood red eyes.

Hiccup tried not to make it obvious that she was afraid as the white dragon looked down at her. Hiccup didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was surrounded by Whispering Deaths. If she tried anything, it was guaranteed to be torn apart.

All Hiccup did was remain in eye contact with the white dragon. When the leader finally spoke, Hiccup felt somewhat relieved.

 **"I am Koradon. What is your name?"**

Hiccup froze and looked to the first Whispering Death. Koradon spoke again, **"You are permitted to speak."**

Hiccup forgot that she was trying to hide her fear when she stammered, **"M-my name's Hiccup."**

Like Alvin, Hiccup expected the Koradon to smile at her fear, but he didn't change his tone. **"Why are you down here?"**

 **"I was looking for a way to restore the water. The village well has gone dry."**

 **"Who sent you?"**

 **"No one knows I'm down here."**

Koradon turned to the Whispering Death behind him, **"Patrol the tunnels. Report everything to me when you return."**

Koradon flew around Hiccup to ensure that she wasn't armed. When he was in front of the girl, he spoke again, **"What is the meaning of those marks on your back?"**

Hiccup knew what he was asking about, **"They're what separates my kind from the humans."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I'm part dragon."**

 **"Show me."**

Hiccup extended her wings and tail. She could tell by the dragons' reactions that they'd never seen anyone like her before.

Koradon asked another question, **"Do you have a dragon name?"**

 **"Yes. It's Zendri."**

To Hiccup's surprise, all the other Whispering Deaths gasped and backed away, as if Hiccup were a deadly disease. The only dragon that didn't back away was Koradon. He remained still, but his expression seemed concerned.

Koradon remained quiet for a long time. Hiccup stared at the ground, waiting for someone or something - anything - to break this unbearable silence.

When Koradon finally spoke, Hiccup sighed with relief. **"I want this girl in one of the dugouts. Do not let her out until I give the order."**

A few moments later, Hiccup was cornered in a dugout with three Whispering Deaths guarding the opening. Hiccup repeatedly asked **"Why? What are you doing? Why am I here?"** only to be told to remain silent.

Koradon looked at Hiccup, **"All you need to know is that I will not allow your presence to threaten my brothers. Until I know what to do with you, you will remain here."**

Koradon flew back into his dugout and curled up into a ball as the remaining Whispering Deaths flew out. Hiccup was left in her dugout, wondering why these dragons were so afraid of her.


	6. Where is Hiccup?

Draymore couldn't help but laugh as Gobber fled into the forest. Gobber had just been released from his bath and was not in the happiest of states.

Draymore's laughter was interrupted when he heard Stoick, "Has anyone seen Hiccup? I need to speak with her about her powers."

Astro shook his head, "I haven't seen her since her wrestling match with Draymore."

Stoick shook his head, "She hasn't returned since she left for the water."

Draymore shook his head, "The well's gone dry."

Stoick's jaw dropped, "The well is what!?"

Snotlout groaned, "Did you not hear the dragon boy?"

Stoick glared at Snotlout. Snotlout shut up.

Fishlegs sighed, "Hiccup's probably gone down the well to find the water."

Tuffnut chuckled, "She's probably lost down there too!"

Everyone looked at the twins. Ruffnut raised her hands, "What? There's an underground labyrinth down there. You guys mean to tell us that none of you noticed that?"

Snotlout clenched his fists, "And you mean to tell me that you never told us?"

Tuffnut laughed, "It's our new hide-and-seek map. Until now, we wanted to keep it a secret."

"But now that Hiccup's most likely found it," sighed Ruffnut, "we might as well tell you now."

Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, "Let's just check the well and make sure Hiccup is okay and back at the surface."

Everyone mounted their dragons, Draymore changed forms, letting Stoick ride him, and everyone flew to the village well.

000

Everyone surrounded the well and peered down. Everyone stared at the centre of the black blanket that hid the bottom of the well. They waited, and waited, hoping to see two black wings carry Hiccup to the surface. They waited for a full five minutes, but Hiccup never appeared. Even Draymore couldn't see Hiccup through the blackness. All Draymore could hear was a low rumbling sound.

...

 _Wait a minute! Rumbling? Why do I only hear rumbling? What's going on down there?_ Draymore listened carefully. He was in fact hearing a low rumble, coming from under the ground. What happened to Hiccup? Was she okay? What hat Hiccup gotten herself into?

Draymore scanned the others, "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone stared at him, "Hear what?"

Draymore pointed down the well, "The rumbling noise. There's a rumbling sound coming from down there."

Everyone listened. The rumbling noise was growing in volume. In fact, it had grown so loud, that even the humans were beginning to hear it. It had grown so loud that Draymore's ears began to burn. The rumbling grew so loud, that everyone could feel the ground vibrating under their feet.

Draymore recognised that rumbling from somewhere. He didn't know how, where, or when, but Draymore knew that rumbling. Draymore had spent most of his life living with dragons. He could almost recognise any noise from anywhere.

Suddenly, there were many loud blasts from the ground. Clouds of dust erupted, and from them, Whispering Deaths sprung out, and flew at any human that was in their fields of view. Within a matter of moments, the entire island was under siege, being tormented by an army of Whispering Death.

Everyone ran for cover or tried everything they could to protect themselves and the children. Stoick, Astro and Draymore all looked at the well, terrified for Hiccup. With the way that these Whispering Deaths were attacking the village, there was a very low chance of Hiccup being alive down there.


	7. Why is Koradon Afraid of Hiccup

Hiccup was sitting by the wall of her cell, looking at her sketches of Draymore. As she was observing her first sketch of her brother (the one that helped her learn about Draymore's broken tail), she heard a low rumble coming from above.

Hiccup listened to the rumbling, trying to find out what was going on up above her. Hiccup listened as the rumbling grew softer, and the vibrating began to fade. Hiccup listened to the noise until it stopped. There was silence for a few moments... then, there was the slight sound of collision and thudding boulders. Hiccup understood what was happening. The Whispering Deaths were attacking the village.

Hiccup stood up and ran to the guards, **"Guys, you have to let me out of here. I can help you."**

One of the guards looked at Hiccup with warning, **"No. We know what you're planning. We let you go, you tell your village, the humans infiltrate our nest."**

 **"No."** protested Hiccup, **"I'm only trying to redirect the water back to the well. I won't tell anyone about your nest. I promise."**

Koradon hovered in front of Hiccup's cell, **"I will not be easily persuaded by a dangerous dragon."**

 **"I'm not dangerous, Koradon. I help dragons."**

 **"Silence!"** roared Koradon, **"You will remain in this cell, and that's my final word."**

Hiccup looked to the ground. Koradon certainly wasn't going to take chances. But, why was he so hostile towards her. Were Whispering Deaths afraid of Night Furies? Probably not. Koradon didn't seem to worried when he saw her wings. But he did seem concerned with Hiccup when she mentioned her dragon name.

Koradon spoke again, **"If you try to escape, my guards will hunt you down, and they will not hesitate to kill you."**

Koradon flew to his dugout and vanished. Hiccup decided that she should just accept the facts and settle in, so she walked to the far side of the cell and curled up to get some sleep.

000

"Everyone!" shouted Astro, "To your dragons!"

Stoick began yelling, "Astro! Lead the survivors to Thor's Beach! Fishlegs! Comb the village for more survivors and tell them to meet Astro there! Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut! You three distract the Whispering Deaths! Keep them confused!"

Stoick turned to Draymore, "You wait here! I'm going to get some weapons!"

As Stoick ran to the armoury, Draymore looked down the well. He called for Hiccup, praying for a reply, but nothing returned. Draymore looked around him one last time. Everyone else was busy protecting the village. But, what was he doing? He was standing next to an empty well, hoping for Hiccup to return.

Draymore looked back to the armoury. He could see his father running to him with a sword and shield in hand. Draymore looked back down the well, then back at Stoick repeatedly. Draymore looked at Stoick one last time, "No!" Stoick yelled, "Don't you dare!" Draymore inhaled deeply, "Sorry, Dad." and jumped down the well, quickly disappearing in the dark cover.

Stoick stopped at the well, yelling at practically no one. "Draymore! Get back up here now!"

000

Draymore didn't expect such a sudden landing when he reached the bottom of the well. When he landed, he yelped loudly. Draymore was dazed for a moment. When he sat up, he had temporarily forgotten where he was until he heard the screaming above.

Draymore stood up and looked around him. He could see the partially-filled-in tunnel with the boulders that had been melted together. "Hiccup must have done this." he said to himself.

Draymore looked at the ground and saw footprints that lead through one of the remaining tunnels. At the corner of the left tunnel, Draymore could see an x carved into the wall. "And she probably went that way."

Draymore changed form and followed the path of x's into the underground labyrinth.


	8. Why is Hiccup being Treated this Way?

Hiccup awoke to Koradon's voice. She sat up and looked out of her cell. Koradon was hovering in front of her cell, staring at Hiccup in suspicion. Both Koradon and Hiccup stared at each other for a long time. When Koradon finally spoke, he spoking a tone of warning.

 **"No matter the cost, Do not let her out of that dugout."**

The Whispering Deaths lowered their heads in respect, **"Yes, Brother."**

Hiccup noticed what they called Koradon. They called him their brother. But why? When she first saw him, he was referred to as their master. Why would they speak to him as if he were family now?

Koradon turned sharply and flew out of the nest. Three or four other Whispering Deaths followed him.

Hiccup pondered why he was leaving. If he really wanted to protect his "brothers" from her, why would he leave them alone with her? Why was he leaving the nest if he was the biggest, and, most likely the strongest dragon out of the pack?

 _Wait a minute... he's the strongest and most powerful Whispering Death out of all the others. Dragons have a natural instinct to protect. Maybe... he's not just trying to protect the other Whispering Deaths... maybe, he's trying to protect the dragons at the surface. Maybe... he wants to keep all dragons safe from me... like I want to keep everyone else safe from me... even my family... even my brother._

000

Toothless followed Hiccup's trail through the tunnels. He made sure that he ran as quietly as possible, in order to prevent himself from either giving his location to more Whispering Deaths or missing a hint of Hiccup's location.

Toothless stopped as soon as he heard an unfamiliar voice. The voice was bold and undoubtedly the voice of a dragon that was leading these dragons.

 **"No matter the cost, do not let her out of that dugout."**

Toothless heard two more voices, most likely submitting to this order. They were supposed to guard some female prisoner.

 _Hiccup!_

Toothless hid around a corner as a white Whispering Death flew passed him, followed by five more Whispering Deaths. Obviously, they were headed for the surface.

Toothless knew that the dragons had the upper hand because they'd be able to catch less than half the village off guard. But he also wanted to help Hiccup. Hiccup might be trying to find a way out. If Toothless turned back now and Hiccup died, he'd never forgive himself.

 _Screw it!_ Toothless finally thought, _I'm going for Hiccup!_

Toothless crept carefully around the corner and saw a large room with lots of holes in the walls and roof. Toothless assumed this was the Whispering Deaths' nest.

Toothless looked to the right and saw a small group of Whispering Deaths gathered in front of one dugout. Toothless focused in the dugout and saw Hiccup sleeping. Well, that was what it looked like. After all, Hiccup was lying on her left side, curled up in a ball, with one wing being used as a blanket.

But why were those dragons guarding Hiccup like she was a prisoner? What did they find so dangerous about her? The only thing Toothless knew dragons would call Hiccup was the Dragon's Saviour. So why was she being held against her will? Or did she give herself up? Was there something between her and these dragons that Hiccup wasn't telling them?


	9. What are the Whispering Deaths Doing?

"C'mon!" yelled Astro, "We're almost there!" Astro, Fishlegs and the survivors were less than half a mile from Thor's Beach, and were covering good distance, considering the fact that not everyone was a fast runner.

Astro was almost sure that they would make it, until a cloud of dust erupted from the ground right in front of him. From the cloud, emerged a white Whispering Death, much larger than the others. Astro's first instinct was to run away, but he had to set an example for the others. He forced himself to stand still and spread his arms in attempt to shield the others from the white dragon.

Astro's efforts proved wasted when the white Whispering Death was joined with darker, smaller ones, all of them completely surrounding the group. There was no safe route to escape them. All they could do was stand and wait.

Jack flew down and hovered over the people to watch the dragons carefully, determined to catch any movement from any dragon and warn Astro before it was too late. Meatlug and Stormfly joined in.

As soon as the Whispering Deaths saw the dragons, they flew at them. The white Whispering Death hovered right in front of Stormfly and growled loudly. After the white dragon finished growling and roaring, Stormfly and Meatlug flew away.

Jack thought that the Whispering Deaths were attacking the dragons, and instinctively shot ice at the Whispering Deaths. But the dragons wouldn't retreat, or even flinch.

After Stormfly and Meatlug flew away, the Whispering Deaths began to chase after the humans. Jack immediately noticed something about the dragons' strategy: they were all chasing the humans in the same direction... toward Thor's Beach.

 _What are they doing? Are they luring the humans to a trap? What? Why are they chasing all the humans in one directions?_

It didn't seem like the dragons were trying to kill the humans. If they were, most of the humans would most likely be dead. What were those dragons up to?

Fishlegs and Astro also noticed this behaviour. Astro was very confused.

"Why are they keeping us together like a flock of sheep?"

Fishlegs pointed to the white dragon, "It's what the leader is known for. He drives his followers in one specific direction as a strategy to protect them. It's common for the adult dragons to surround the offspring and teenage ones to ensure that their future generations are safe."

Astro gestured to the other survivors, "Then why is he using this strategy on us? We're nothing close to dragons! The only ones that are related to dragons are Hiccup and Draymore! But they're not here!"

Jack flew just above them, "Just go along with it and have everyone follow the dragons. If they try anything, I'll be there to help."

Fishlegs nodded and ran through the crowd to share the plan. However, Astro had other plans. When no one was looking, Astro crept out of the group, somehow avoiding the dragons guarding them. Astro ran back to the village to see what this leader dragon was trying to protect them from.


	10. I Want it to Stop

Hiccup opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in the middle of Berk, but the entire village was burnt and covered with blood. There were bodies everywhere and the whole place reeked of death.

Hiccup recognised the setting. She was having another nightmare.

Hiccup turned around slowly and observed what was left of her home. She knew it wasn't real, but it felt real. The village was gone. The tribe was dead. She was responsible for all of it. It was a dream, but Hiccup couldn't help crying.

Once Hiccup was facing the opposite direction, she looked down. That was a big mistake. Right in front of her was the burnt and dismembered body of Stoick. Hiccup gasped and turned away. Trying to remain calm, Hiccup repeated to herself, "It's just a dream. It's just a bad dream."

Hiccup closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them, she would be back in her cell in the nest.

"That's not going to work."

Hiccup turned and saw Pitch standing between her and Stoick's body.

Pitch spoke again, "You can only be released from these nightmares once I say so."

Hiccup ran to Pitch and fell to her knees, "Please, Pitch, you need to let me leave! Stop these nightmares from coming! I already know what will happen if I'm not careful!"

Pitch shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I have to send you these dreams. It's the only way I can remind you of the risks."

"Please, Pitch, please! I can't stand repeatedly watching myself kill my friends and family, over and over again! I just want it to stop! Please!?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have no choice. I can't stop these dreams from coming."

Hiccup shook her head and looked to the ground. Tears poured out of her eyes as she sobbed.

Pitch sighed, "There is something I could do."

Hiccup looked up at Pitch.

Pitch inhaled deeply, "I'm not permitted to do this... but I'll do it if it helps you. But I must warn you that it won't be easy."

Hiccup stood up, "Please, please! I'll do whatever it takes! I don't care what it is! Just tell me what to do!"

"You need to fly beyond Outcast Island until you come across a glacier. There, you will find a dragon that could help you. But you have to be careful not to be captured by the Outcasts or killed by the dragon.

Hiccup hugged Pitch tightly, "Thank you!"

Pitch smiled nervously. Hiccup regained her composure and backed away. Pitch kept smiling.

"Okay. I know this is a dream, but you still need to stay calm. Especially right now. Brace yourself."

"What? Why-"

Pitch shoved Hiccup backwards. Hiccup thought she was going to collapse on the ground until she collided with something.

Hiccup turned around as a human was about to swing an axe at her neck. Hiccup yelped and instinctively covered her neck with her hands.


	11. By Blind Chance

Hiccup opened her eyes and looked around her. It took Hiccup several moments to remember where she was. Hiccup steadied her breathing and turned to face the guards.

The guards didn't seem to notice that Hiccup had awoken. They seemed more focused on watching one of the tunnels leading out of the nest. They looked like they were waiting for something to appear around the corner.

Hiccup was confused. No one knew she was down here. How did they find her?

Hiccup watched the tunnel with the guards until she thought of something. When she was wrestling with Draymore, she used her stare to blind him momentarily. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

However, when she used her blinding stare, she would also be blinded. She would take some of the light that entered her eyes and brightened the iris.

This was why Hiccup didn't use her blinding stare very often. But, there had to be an exception this time. Hiccup had to get out. Hiccup had to save her village.

Hiccup cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Hey!"

The guards turned to face Hiccup, to be greeted by the light that could have been sent from the sun itself. The guards yelped at the unexpected light and scattered in different directions, desperate to escape the brightness.

Hiccup closed her eyes in attempt to adjust her eyes to her blindness. But she quickly opened them again, knowing that if she adjusted to the virtual darkness, her vision would get worse when the light returned.

Hiccup speed walked toward what she hoped was the tunnel. Hiccup prayed that she wasn't walking to a dugout that had an angry Whispering Death guard waiting for her.

 **"She's getting away!"**

Hiccup started panicking. The guards must have regained their vision. Hiccup was still blinded. She had stared so hard that her blindness most likely wouldn't return for a while.

Without thinking, Hiccup began to run. She didn't know where she was running, she just ran. Hiccup thought she would run into a wall or a dragon. But, instead, she felt something pull her to the side.

Within a matter of seconds, Hiccup felt something holding her against a wall and covering her mouth. Instinctively, Hiccup kicked and screamed.

"Hiccup! Calm down!"

Hiccup froze and listened.

"It's just me. Couldn't you tell?"

Hiccup sighed with relief. It was Draymore. Hiccup held her breath as she heard the Whispering Death guards flying passed them. Once she couldn't hear them anymore, Hiccup sighed again.

Hiccup heard Draymore chuckling quietly, "What's wrong? Why are you staring into space?"

"Draymore, I can't see."

There was a pause for a second. "You stared at them, did you?"

"Yes. And it may be a while before I can see again, so I'm gonna need you to get me out of here."

Draymore laughed as he stepped back. Again, there was silence, for a longer period. Hiccup began to wonder if Draymore was playing a joke on her.

"Draymore, if you're just gonna pull a prank on me, I swear-"

Hiccup was thrown off her feet from behind. Hiccup remained airborne for a moment before she landed on something.

 **"Okay,"** said Draymore, who had changed form, **"If you don't wanna fall off, you should hold on."**

Hiccup wrapped her arms around Draymore's neck as he ran through the tunnels.


	12. Time to Resurface!

Astro stopped at the well and peered down, waiting for Hiccup to return, hoping for her to return. If Hiccup somehow never returned because... _No! She's not dead! She is alive down there... I know it._

Astro took a moment to look up at the sky, making sure there were no Whispering Deaths flying toward him. Astro quickly noticed the offspring-protection strategy being used on the Vikings that were fighting the Whispering Deaths. The nightmarish dragons always found a way to corral three or four Vikings in one corner.

 _What is going on? Why are these dragons trying to protect us? What are they protecting us from?_

000

Draymore walked along the corridors as Hiccup sat on his back, staring off into the distance. Well, she would be staring if she could see. She was still blinded from that stare attack on the Whispering Death guards. Every few minutes she would hear the same question. "Can you see yet?"

There was one moment when Draymore only sighed. Hiccup thought Draymore was about to ask the question again, so she practically yelled, "No! I can't see yet!" There was a few moments of awkward silence after that.

When they finally arrived at the cavern beneath the well, Draymore peered around the corner to make sure they were alone. Unfortunately, they weren't. The guards were hovering beneath the well, waiting for Hiccup to return. Draymore turned and ran in the other direction until the tunnel split into three and turned left.

Draymore was sure that they would make it withoue being caught until he jumped at a sudden scream.

"YES! I CAN SEE!... oh shit."

 **"You think?!"**

"Sorry!"

 **"Just get off my back and run!"**

Hiccup jumped off of Draymore's back and sprinted after him as he ran. They ran through the tunnels, making random turns while hoping one of their tunnels would travel upwards. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Draymore saw that a tunnel on their right began to tile up, so he stopped Hiccup and lead her to it.

Draymore glided up as the tunnel continued to climb. He instinctively started clawing at the walls in attempt to pull him up when he could hear the guards searching for them. Draymore was skilled in many things, but climbing was not one of them.

Hiccup jumped and climbed the walls easily. When she reached the surface. she ran to the nearest building she could see, the armoury. Draymore waited for Hiccup to return as he heard the voices of the guards growing louder.

 **"This way. I see their tracks!"**

 **"There! I see him!"**

 _For the love of Thor._ Draymore pleaded. **"Hiccup! Hurry!"**

Draymore looked behind him. The guards weren't flying to him. They were hovering.

The first guard tilted his head, **"He can't fly."**

 **"How was he injured?"**

 **"I bet it's the girl's fault."**

Draymore jumped when a rope fell down next to him. He changed form and climbed the rope.

Once he was at the surface he took Hiccup's hand and lead her to cover. They hid one of the fallen buildings and ran into something.

Hiccup instinctively tackled that something and held it down... until she heard it speak.

"Hey! Get off! It's just me!"

Hiccup looked down at Astro, who was struggling in her grasp. "Sorry." She stood up and helped Astro to his feet. "What did I miss? This place looks like hell."

Astro chuckled, slightly casually, "Well, the Whispering Death army nearly shocked the life out of the entire village, we fled into the woods, and got ambushed by Whispering Deaths - but that's not the weird part."

Hiccup opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, "The 'weird part'?"

"Yeah, the Whispering Deaths didn't even try to kill us. According to Fishlegs, they actually tried to shield us from something. Like they were protecting. They surrounded us and specifically watched the ground and surrounding forest."

Hiccup remembered her ponders back in the nest. "... watching... for me."

Both looked at Hiccup in confusion. "What?"

Hiccup sighed, "When I was captured, their leader questioned me. They seemed fine as I told them that I was part dragon, or when I told them my human name. They became terrified when I told them my dragon name."

"Well," sighed Draymore, "besides this being just 'peachy' for us, at least we know they aren't trying to kill us. Plus, they probably just heard a rumour about you from a long time ago... like before you killed Kullgen and freed me and my friends."

Hiccup sighed, "It's most likely not going to be simple to change their perspective. I think we'll need someone to prove it to them for me."

Astro glanced outside, "First, we'll need to find a way to get back to the others before the dragons kill us."


	13. Koradon's Reasons

Before this chapter begins I would like to apologise for the lack of updates during the past few months. I had a very busy time period in school and my siblings graduated recently. I will try not to let this happen again. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

00000

Hiccup sighed as she glanced out of their hiding place. The forest was about over a hundred yards away. She turned to face Astro and Draymore, "Alright. I'll draw the dragons toward the docks while you two go into the forest and find the others. Once the dragons are out of the village, Dad can lead the warriors to the elders and children and save them."

"What will they do if they catch you?" asked Draymore.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'll most likely be killed." She placed a hand on Astro and Draymore's shoulders, "I'll be fine. I promise."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Astro, "What if you die and no one was there to help you?"

"I'll be fine, Astro. I'll make sure that they don't get remotely close to getting me."

The boys remained silent for a moment, then Draymore inhaled deeply, "What other choice do we have?"

"Okay," Hiccup nodded, "I'll meet you guys at the cove."

Hiccup sprinted out of the hiding place and fled to the docks. As she had thought, the Whispering Deaths followed her.

Astro watched the dragons disappear behind the houses before he and Draymore ran toward the forest.

000

It didn't take long for Hiccup to reach the end of the docks. When she did, she took off and flew solemn style through the tangle of masts and posts. The Whispering Deaths' pursuit was slowed down by this pattern. They slowly regained speed as they chased Hiccup through the sea stacks and around the coast. In a short amount of time, Hiccup had run out of places to fly to. She was cornered.

Hiccup turned and stretched her arms at the dragons, stunning them with lightning. She took aim at a group of three more dragons before she felt a whip-like tail strike her in her scarred wing.

With an agonised yelp, Hiccup clumsily glided toward the water. Before she crashed, a Whispering Death caught her with his tail and followed his companions to the forest. These dragons were not present when Koradon gave the order to kill Hiccup if she escaped, so they were taking her to him.

000

"So," sighed Jack, "how did you two get caught again?"

Draymore and Astro were watching the Whispering Deaths when one of the sentries saw them and forced them to join the humans.

Astro sat down next to Jack before he replied, "Whispering Deaths are smarter than you think. Hiccup's leading the ones in the village away so the men and warriors can find us."

"Aw shit." Draymore suddenly exclaimed. He was shushed by a mother who covered her son's ears upon hearing him. "Sorry." Draymore watched a small group of Whispering Deaths approach the white dragon, one of them carrying an inured Lighren in its tail.

Hiccup was dropped in front of Koradon. Koradon stared at her for a moment.

When Koradon finally spoke, he sounded impressed but determined. **"I warned you about escaping. You have lost your chance to live, Demon."**

The white dragon inhaled to shower Hiccup with flames, but before anyone could say anything a black Night Fury leapt between them.

Koradon quickly snapped his mouth shut and tried to move Draymore out of the way with his tail. Draymore only bit it in defence.

 **"Why are you trying to defend this monster?"** Koradon shouted, **"She plots to kill innocent dragons and humans!"**

 **"No!"** yelled Draymore, **"She's not planning anything like that!"**

 **"That demon attempted to kill me with lightning three moons earlier!"**

Hiccup stood up and gestured to Koradon, **"I've never even seen you until today! How could I have hurt you in the past?"**

 **"Silence, girl!"**

Hiccup shut her mouth and backed away.

 **"Hiccup has done anything but harm a dragon."** insisted Draymore, **"The only harm she's done to a dragon is when she saved the entire population of this island from a Red Death tyrant! She hasn't done anything to harm a dragon since! Just ask any dragon here! They all call her the Dragon Savior!"**

Koradon froze for a moment. He glanced at Hiccup, then he turned to Meatlug, **"Is his claim true?"**

Meatlug nodded excitedly, **"Any dragon that doesn't live here is extremely unlucky because they missed it all. The girl even got a scar from it. Just look at her wing."**

Stormfly landed behind Hiccup, **"She even obtained peace between us and the humans. She's the reason we're all still alive."**

Koradon suddenly seemed fearful, **"Stand down, Brothers,"** he lowered his head before Hiccup, **"Forgive me. I did not know."**

Hiccup sighed with relief, **"It's fine. I understand. you meant well,"** She shrugged, **"You're not the first one to mistake me for a monster."**

Koradon raised his head, **"If you ask anything of me, I will give it to you."**

 **"Well, if it's not too much to ask, your nest is decreasing the water supply for the village. It would help if you maybe... moved to another island?"**

 **"It will be done. Everyone follow me!"**

All the Whispering Deaths retreated underground. Within a minute, all the dragons were gone except for Stormfly and Meatlug.


	14. Everyone is Safe

Hiccup sighed with relief. Her village was safe. No one was hurt.

Draymore smiled as he turned to face Hiccup, changing form, "Still waiting for that rematch Hiccup."

Hiccup chuckled as she shook her head, "Give me a moment to heal up. One of those dragons did a large number on my wing."

Stoick and the men ran up to Hiccup. Stoick was the first to speak upon arriving, "What happened? Where were you?"

"I was having a visit with the Whispering Death leader. Him and I had a misunderstanding, but I think we've fixed that now. Plus, we should be expecting water to return to the well quickly."

Stoick smiled before turning his attention to the rest of the group, "Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?"

As Stoick tended to the women and children, Hiccup looked at Stormfly. She looked worried or tense, like she had looked earlier that morning. Did Stormfly doubt Hiccup's claim to be friends with dragons? Did Stormfly believe Koradon's earlier statements? How could Stormfly be so easily persuaded? Hiccup would never do harm to a dragon, not even in self defence.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Jack, hovering between Hiccup and Stormfly, "Why was the white dragon attacking us?"

"He thought I was a threat and that I was planning to hurt the dragons. But that's not the weird part."

"What's the weirdest part?"

"He claimed that I attacked him three nights ago. I don't remember even seeing him until today."

"Now that" said Tuffnut, "is a common case of false accusation!"

Tuffnut followed Tuffnut with her hands together in a professional manner, "False accusation is an occurance in which-"

"I know what false accusation is, Ruffnut," explained Hiccup.

Ruffnut continued, "Well, if that dragon falsely accused you of attacking him a few nights ago there are two possibilities. One, he hates you. Two, someone wanted to frame you, so he or she dressed like you to make it seem that way."

Tuffnut nodded, "Ahah! Clever theory, Ruffnut!"

Astro stared at the twins in a bored way, "Just your average day with the Thorston twins."

"If someone's trying to frame Hiccup for attacking a dragon," said Snotlout, "who is that someone?"

Fish legs gestured to Hiccup, "That person would have to be a female with a similar build to Hiccup, and she'd have to have black wings."

"Guys," said Hiccup, "no one is trying to frame me. Maybe Koradon has a nightmare and thought it was real. That happens to me sometimes."

"And what," asked Draymore "are those nightmares about?"

Hiccup glared at Draymore, "I don't remember."

"I thought you would. You seem to be having the same one or similar ones for the past few weeks."

Hiccup's hair grew darker, "I don't remember. Even if I did, why would you need to know?"

Jack stood between Hiccup and Draymore, "Okay, both of you calm down. Dray, you don't have to know what Hiccup's dreaming about, but at the same time Hiccup, sometimes it helps to tell others things like that."

Draymore gave Jack a confused look. Jack lead Draymore to the side, "Look, I want to help Hiccup too, but we can't just pressure her into telling us what's going on. It's only going to make her want to hide it more. All we can do for now is watch. Next time she wakes up we have to watch her. We'll find out what happens then."

Draymore sighed and nodded, "Fine. We'll do it your way. But we have to watch her the whole night."

Jack nodded.


End file.
